


Visions of the Past

by ChickenOrDickhead



Category: Little Witch Academia
Genre: F/F, LWA Secret Santa, Pining, i uhhhh hope you like it, its uhhhh real gay, its uhhhhh real edgy, merry chryslr
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-25
Updated: 2017-12-25
Packaged: 2019-02-20 04:11:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,131
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13138812
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChickenOrDickhead/pseuds/ChickenOrDickhead
Summary: Croix is a sad, adult lesbian with many regrets. Here are some memories of her high school days.





	Visions of the Past

**Author's Note:**

> This is my secret santa for Charioxluvr420, I hope you enjoy it, I may or may not build upon this in the future. Merry Christmas and Happy Holidays!

Sitting in my dingy laboratory, I came across a certain scent, or maybe it was a photo, whatever it was, it transported me back to a fond high school memory. The sun was setting, casting long shadows on the grassy knolls that surrounded Luna Nova Academy. Chariot and I were walking at a leisurely pace, weaving in and out of the familiar trees of Luna Nova. We were talking about one thing or another when I noticed, really noticed it; the gentle glow of dusk settling on Chariot’s jewel-red eyes and fiery hair, the absolute charm she radiated. The thoughts that usually spun around my head momentarily paused, then picked up again in that split second of realization of what was happening, developing. Something always held me back from it, a panicked thought, a drawn out scenario. Then, a particularly strong gust of wind blew my hood up, causing Chariot to laugh good-heartedly and I to frown and push my hood back down, cracking a smile when I thought Chariot couldn’t see. I was secretly relieved that there was a distraction and breakage of that train of thought as we quickened our pace back to the dorms, the gentle autumn breeze carrying the promise of colder weather and more opportunities to cozy up with someone special.   
***  
I couldn’t shake the impact of the memory that brought up more unsolved cases, all surrounding one witch, until of course I simply forgot. A few weeks later after some minor moping, major production and break through on my magical roombas, I sat down to a bowl of steaming hot cup-ramen. The warmth of the fishy broth settling deep in my stomach, recalling yet another flashback to one of my many shared high school escapades. It must have been the fish that reminded me of that awful salamakki. 

Arcus pulled a sled in the snow. Chariot had convinced me and some other student, I couldn’t remember her name, to go to Finland with her to unlock a Lost Word. I, of course was raring to go and uncover more of the Lost Words and to learn more of the secrets of the Claiomh Solais. I jumped at the offer and I regretted it soon after the leyline trip. We were trudging through the snow, Chariot bounding ahead, the other student behind the sled, and I was shivering, reading a book, hoping to glean information on Pohjola’s trial. The Finnish winter bitterly assaulted my exposed cheeks, causing me to hold the book up as a shield, rather than doing the sensible thing and pulling up my scarf. 

The rest of the journey fades from my memory when I thought back on a specific moment during the trip. An avalanche caused the other student, the supplies, and Arcus to be separated from Chariot and I. We ended up trapped in a mostly covered cavern due to the sudden snowfall. We went to build a fire combining our magic together to find wood and then light it. After some panic and me persuading Chariot that it would be a very unwise decision to blast our way out of this cave due to the instability of the mountain side as it were, we settled down.

It was so very cold, we huddled together for warmth and sat near the fire, looking towards the cave that went deeper into the mountain. Chariot laid her head on my shoulder, and we simply stared into the fire. After a bit of that, I struck up a conversation. It was all nonsense really, but I did like the close proximity of our faces at the time and the way the firelight made Chariot’s facial features stark and her eyes glitter with each flicker of the flames. At a lull in the conversation and a lack of our heads returning their attention to the fire, I noticed Chariot start to lean in, gradually. “This is it,” I thought feverishly, my teenage mind doing back flips, and freaking out, when out of the corner of my eye, I saw the massive shadow of a creature rushing toward us through the tiny opening of the cave. I lept up with a strangled noise coming out of my throat and my wand at the ready. Chariot looked confused, but only for a split second when she took note of my defensive stance, whipping around as a raucous screech from the small opening could be heard, seeming to be closing in on us. Obvious movement could be seen through the porthole-sized hole in the snow. She had Claiomh Solais out and I couldn’t help but look at it with envy, and wonder. My eyes grew wider as the noise got closer, but quieted down, and the figure that emerged from the harsh outside was illuminated as it plummeted into the cave. Chariot immediately put down her staff and walked towards the animal resembling an all white crow. She made a concerned noise, noticing its injured wing and looked back at me, I still kept my guard up and remained cautious. It seemed friendly enough to Chariot, she scooped the small bird up in her arms, cradling it, smiling and said, “I shall call you Alcor.”

***  
I heaved a great sigh, wanting to rid my mind of those useless memories, I looked for a distraction in the room. I tinkered for hours with my systems, testing this algorithm and that. This only worked for so long and I decided it was time to go for a walk outside to stretch my legs. No amount of walking, physical distance, or personal achievement would ever truly remove Chariot du Nord from my thoughts. In high school she occupied my mind in a singular sense of yearning. Now it was a double whammy, hitting me with deep-set guilt and an inexplicable romantic interest. Absolute misery and regret for what could have been. I looked up at the scarred moon, it being only more undeniable proof of my conundrum, one I created myself. 

This became a routine of mine since Chariot’s final days on stage, to get a sudden stab of pain felt in the depths of my heart caused by the looming, intense gleam of the altered full moon. Even after retreating to underground lairs without any windows for research purposes, my feet found time and purpose to resurface and force me to reenter a seemingly bygone era of my life. Every time I looked up in the night sky on the full moon, I damn well knew what I would see. Every time I somehow held out hope that, maybe this time the moon would not bear the mark. Every time I was disappointed and reminded of how foolish and foolhardy I can be, especially when it came to one witch.

**Author's Note:**

> Cause every time we touch I feel the static and every time we kiss I reach for the sky, can't you feel my heart beat fast I want this to last need you in my life
> 
> Yes, I do have an inspo playlist for this ship, and if you're interested, I will share it. (and yes, Everytime We Touch by Cascada is on it)
> 
> Thanks for reading!


End file.
